


Terezi: Take a deep breath ==>

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short for a summary, really. Just a quick piece. Voice-testing and trying out this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi: Take a deep breath ==>

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



For once, the lab is near-silent, and the sound of Rose's knitting needles fills the air. She's knitting a scarf that tastes like week-old dinner mints and molasses -- a fact that doesn't change when she whips away from you and mumbles that _troll_ saliva does strange things to yarn. Things she doesn't appreciate.

You can smell Kanaya behind her, running a line stitch through the hem of a skirt (borberry pie), silent.

The click-shhh click-shhh reverberates between your horns and you consider crashing through Tin Can Town just to hear _something_ , but there's Dave, asleep -- you take a deep breath of him -- in front of your husktop, and maybe you'll just gnaw on his cape for awhile.


End file.
